meiouandtaxesfandomcom-20200223-history
Castile / Spain
Castile Castile Civil War Basically, to make a long story short, Alfonso XI, the king of Castile until 1350, was married to María of Portugal and had a mistress Leonor de Guzmán, each leading a faction of the court, the former close to Portugal, the latter to Aragon. With María, he had Pedro de Borgoña. With Leonor, among ten children, he had Enrique de Trastámara. Quickly after becoming king, Pedro I had to contend with the high nobility stirring some rebellion led by Enrique de Trastámara, especially after Pedro I had Leonor de Guzmán arrested and killed. I'll step past the first phase which involved the former chancellor João Alfonso de Albuquerque, given he was poisonned in Medina del Campo in 1354. In 1356, Pedro I used a maritime incident between Aragonese and Genoese fleets to declare the War of the Two Pedros against Pedro el Ceremonioso of Aragon. Enrique de Trastámara and his army side with Aragon. This second phase ends with the Treaty of Terrer in may 1361, as a draw. Captured areas are given back to their previous owners, although Enrique is compelled to seek refuge in France. During the third phase, the civil war really becomes international. To begin with, with the suspicious death of Blanche de Bourbon, wife of Pedro I of Castile and sister-in-law to Charles V of France, relations between Castile and France drop. Enrique de Trastámara has an easy time asking for French help, especially given that it would help secure the southern borders for when Charles V attempts to reclaim the lands lost with the Treaty of Bretigny. In 1366, Enrique de Trastámara and Bertrand du Guesclin enter Castile through La Rioja and march on towards Burgos, Toledo and Sevilla. This prompts Pedro I to seek refuge in Guyenne to ask the Black Prince to sign the Treaty of Libourne. The Black Prince soundly defeats Enrique in Nájera, sends hin back in exile and restores Pedro I on the throne. But after waiting for some time for his due, his army suffering from cold, malaria and dysenteria, the Black Prince retruns to Guyenne. Enrique and Bertrand du Guesclin come back and conquer Castilla and León. In 1369, at the Battle if Montiel, Pedro I is captured. The two stepbrothers, Enrique and Pedro fight each other, possibly not in the most fair duel of History. Pedro dies to the hand of Enrique, who is now king of Castile as Enrique II. The end of the civil war has severe repercussion also to the north : the Black Prince comes back to Guyenne victorious, but broke. To pay his troops, he is forced to levy more taxes. Nobles like Jean d'Armagnac who didn't agree with the change of overlordship linked to the Treaty of Bretigny take the opportunity to ask Charles V for help. With the help of the fleet of his new ally and the destruction of the English fleet at La Rochelle, Charles V reconquers much of the English holdings on the Continent, basically negating the Treaty of Bretigny. The added bonus was that Charles de Navarre, stuck between a pro-French Castile and a French reconquest of Guyenne, closed his Normand ports to the English. Civil War as a Disaster In MEIOU and Taxes, Castile (CAS) starts at war with Aragon (ARA) and Trastámara (ENR). As soon as the setup event fires, CAS gets a disaster (or more accuratly, a time of trouble). During this disaster, CAS has a low unrest boost, and some chance of getting nobles rebelling. There are two ways of getting the disaster to end : * get the other nation in personal union * the first of CAS or ENR to lose his rulers Ending the Civil War The nation who keeps his ruler or manages to gain a personal union over the other is declared winner and inherits the other one. If ENR is the winner, it then becomes CAS. Given that there is a lot of randomness implied, given that it depends on the death of the ruler, if the player is playing the losing nation, he has the opportunity to switch tag to the opposite nation. Remaining to be done Add the possibility for ENR to declare a throne claim war on CAS - Add the death of Blanche de Bourbon - Add the involvement of France and England, and the possibility of a cancel of the Treaty of Bretigny - Add tools for Granada to break free and Castile to get it back (what-if scenario) Category:Content Category:Country